Olympian War Chapter 6 - The Spark
It had been about a week since Kodo’s strange encounter with Kane and Ecramor, and there had been no sign of Ace, though this wasn’t exactly unusual, he would come and go, popping up every now and then to have a chat or battle. Plitheon still refused to believe their story, saying that the existence of such as place was completely and utterly impossible. So basically everything was back to normal, Plitheon and his overly calculating ways, Avior with his love for ice cream in this summer heat. Kodo had almost forgotten about the strange vision Primus temple had showed him. Soon enough he found himself wandering around the park, with Robotallion, Eos and Plitheon following slowly behind. He had never asked, but he didn’t think they had much perception of feeling while in ball form; if so, he guessed that the blistering summer heat didn’t really affect them. Kodo went through a couple of Bakugan battles, but all of the competitors were clearly new to the game and weren’t really much of a challenge, being defeated easily; in fact, some didn’t even seem to know the rules. “This is boring!” Eos complained in an annoyingly squawky voice. “Well, what do you want to do?” Kodo snapped back. “I say we find some real opposition, it’s so sparse lately.” She replied. So they walked around for another half an hour, watching several battles, but still finding no one that looked particularly good. “I give up!” Eos whined in fury. Just as they were about to leave and return home, Robotallion noticed something particularly interesting. “Look, over there.” He said, sounding a little excited. They all looked to where he was signaling, and sure enough they watched as a brawler took down three Bakugan at once. “That guy certainly does look like he could provide a challenge!” Said Plitheon excitedly. Kodo moved forward and got a look at the new brawler. He had snow white hair, vacant blue eyes, and was dressed with a simple white shirt and black shorts. He had just won a battle, where he had been using a bulky, heavily armored Haos Bakugan with the head of a monster. Kodo was about to ask if he would like to battle when Eos rushed forward. “Hey, would you like to battle me and my friends here, we’re really good?” She asked excitedly. Kodo was overcome with a wave of embarrassment. Surely he would decline now, and they would never get a chance to battle. He didn’t reply at first, but after several eager seconds he nodded. Kodo set the gate card, and threw Plitheon into the battle, while he used a strange Pyrus Bakugan that Kodo instantly identified as a type of Phosphos, a poison spitting Bakugan that usually had more than one head to deal with. Kodo looked to down at his Bakumeter to see how he stood in the battle and was astonished to find that his opponent had a whooping 1400 Gs. Plitheon had 1000 G, so he was at a 400 G disadvantage. They could work with that though. The opponent raised two abilities; without saying a word they flashed and came into effect. Kodo looked again at his Bakumeter. The first ability destroyed their gate and subtracted 500 Gs from Plitheon, while the second took another 400 Gs from Plitheon and gave it to the opposition; Plitheon was hit with a barrage of vicious poison filled blasts that paralyzed him and ate away at his flesh. 1700 G disadvantage, we can still work with that … I hope. Kodo thought hopefully, though the anxiety was already creeping in, and something told him that this wasn’t even close to this guy’s best. “Well you look like a decent morsel.” Hissed the Phosphos, as several of it’s snake-like heads coiled around Plitheon. “We might even get one mouthful each.” Cackled the Bakugan. This was Kodo’s chanced, when it was in close proximity. “Ability activate!” Kodo yelled, “Chaos Vulture!” Plitheon was enveloped in a dazzling suit of fire that almost instantly burnt off at least three of the Phosphos’ heads, while restoring some of his own strength. Despite this, the Phosphos showed no sign of even being hurt and merely straightened up. The three heads that had been incinerated grew back almost instantly, hissing and spitting in renewed fury. It didn’t even activate an ability! Kodo thought in horror, yet Plitheon’s ability had been completely nullified and all damage done to the Phosphos had been erased. The opponent activated an ability and Kodo tried to counter, but found that he was unable to use ability cards. The Phosphos’ sharp claws shone maroon in colour and it seemingly slashed at thin air. Plitheon screamed in agony as deep gouges were cut into his torso. Part of the attack seemed to have missed its target and Kodo received a gash on his cheek. The pain was excruciating, it burned so badly almost his whole face felt numb; he could hardly imagine how much pain Plitheon must be in. Then he realized that Plitheon had only had 100 Gs left, and as he looked up Plitheon let off a red glow and returned to ball form, landing with a soft thud at his feet. He had been too preoccupied to anticipate the opponent’s strategy. ''Knock off my gate and abilities, then finish Plitheon when he was weak ''he thought bitterly. The opponent set the gate and sent the Haos Bakugan from before onto the field. It also had an unusually high 1400 Gs. While Kodo was deciding whether to use Eos or Robotallion the Bakugan spoke to him. “You will always lose if you consider strategy too much, sometimes battling is about the heat of the moment. That is why Acerbus defeated you.” This particular Bakugan didn’t seem too hostile, but something told Kodo he wouldn’t be hesitant to thrash one of his Bakugan, though this one looked young for a Bakugan, maybe he was inexperienced. Maybe. In the end Kodo decided to go with Robotallion and sent him into the battle, reminding himself he would have to be more careful this time round. “You seem a little young.” Robotallion said to his opposition. The Haos Bakugan grunted and didn’t reply. So Kodo had been right, this Bakugan was young; though he could never tell, they seemed to look strong and youthful right up until a certain age, where they deteriorated quickly. He realized he had been thinking for too long and should have used an ability already. “Double ability activate!” Kodo cried in a rush. Robotallion released several bolts of red lightning, which hit the opponent with great force and gave him a hearty 600 G boost, while the opposing Bakugan was dropped by 500 Gs; the second ability destroyed the opponent’s gate card and allowed Kodo to set one of his own. The bulky Haos Bakugan didn’t seem even remotely phased by Robotallion’s assault. “Forget what I said about battle strategy. You’re incompetent and clearly need it.” It nodded its head and its brawler activated a single ability card. The Bakugan radiated a blinding light that seemed to burn Robotallion has he let out of groan of pain. Almost instantly, Kodo’s gate was returned to his hand; while the opponent’s was set again, while Robotallion returned to 500 Gs below his 1000 G base level. With a wave of his hand the silent brawler opened his gate card and the Phosphos known as Acerbus entered the battlefield. “Well done, Latro. For a second there I though I might not make a reappearance in our little battle.” He said in a voice practically dripping with malice. Then he attacked, it wasn’t called for and no ability card was activated, he just spat waves and waves of burning poison until Robotallion was a nonsensical mess. He wouldn’t respond to any ability cards Kodo activated and seemed to be having terrible hallucinations, pleading with enemies only he could see. Kodo tried again and again to help Robotallion, but soon realized that with every ability he played Latro gained 300 Gs. It was hopeless. They had lost; Acerbus was merely playing with Robotallion now, tossing him around and hitting him with more and more poison, only stopping when Robotallion convincingly pleaded with him to stop. Kodo also yelled for Acerbus to stop, but he only cackled and doubled the amount of torture. Soon after Latro intervened and roughly shoved Acerbus away. “Grow up Acerbus, you really shouldn’t be playing with your food at that age.” He grabbed Robotallion by the throat and slammed his skull into the hard earth several times. That did it. Robotallion gave a final groan of agony and returned to his ball form, landing defeated at Kodo’s feet. “That was easier than expected.” Hissed Acerbus in a voice both silky and dangerous. Both Latro and Acerbus returned to their ball forms, being caught by their silent brawler. For the first time he spoke, though his voice was free of any emotion and sounded almost synthetic; not real. “There is a Bakugan tournament coming up. We will have a rematch then. I suggest you organize your battle strategies … and present more of a challenge.” With that he turned and walked away, not uttering another sound. What did you think of this chapter? Awesome! Awful! Interesting Boring Others + Others - Category:Kodo Category:Bakugan: Olympian War